Do Your Thing Ma
by get-it-got-it-GOOD
Summary: Talei is force to move to New York from S.C. what happens when she wants to join band as a snare drummer but her section leader says that "No girl will ever join his drumline?" Well she learns to do her thing. Rated R for language and some adult themes.


DISCLAIMER: If anything in here look familiar in reference to songs, singers, or anything that has ever been advertised for that matter, was strictly used as product placement and I in no way own any of it. I do however own all of the characters. If you wish to use any of mah characters you can e-mail me ok ppl (which is an advantage because I will give you the character's bio.) Well thats it see you in my author's note.  
  
Do the Damn Thang   
  
(¨·.·´¨) (¨·.·´¨)   
  
.·.¸(¨·.·´¨)¸.·´.   
  
..·.¸.·´..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
First Impression  
  
God why am doing I this? I thought as I walked into the bandroom. It was 3:45 as I walked into the extremely tall room and large room filled with stands and chairs. I looked around until I saw the band director which I talked to earlier. He seemed to explaining some music to a flute player. I could tell she was flute. Her hair was blond she had blue eyes and look like she would rather be learning a cheer than a catous.  
  
I walked over after he was done and tapped the director on the shoulders, which took some doing considering he was about 5ft10 and I. myself were only 5ft3. "Mr. Wilson I believe you told me to come back and take up the matter, I dicussed, with the section leader." I said. His ebony colored skin contrasted his dreadlocks so nicely. He wasn't at all bad looking.  
  
"Yes, Talie I believe I did tell you that and there he's goes." he said as pointed toward a young man sitting on a table twirling a snare stick. Actually he wasn't half bad. Matter of fact he was looking kind of right. He looked about 6ft1 with a nice build even if it was a little bit thin. He had this really nice colored skin. Almost the color of coffee after you've added the cream and sugar, with these amazing hazel eyes and these long cornrows that fell on his shoulder that were braided in this intricate design. " You have better shot since u came right at the end of the the year and we will be attedning band camp shortly. By the way what mad you move up from South Carolina anyways?"  
  
"My mother decided she wanted to be close to my aunt after she lost my dad and grandmother in the same year." I replied wishing that Nana was still alive. I looked over at the section leader and reached into my pockets for my sticks and walked over there.  
  
·´·.(·.¸(·.¸¸.·´)¸.·).·´·   
  
´¨·.¸¸..¸¸.·¨   
  
·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·  
  
"Yeah man, so honey was all up on me I'm talking on me like a coat. I mean she looked like a Janet video chic. So you knowz what happened next right...? Dats right no parent so I'm saying we did the damn thing right in her kitchen. Now honey was at my locker talking about no one gone be home tonight but her 19 year old sister and she wanted to try some new things so u know what dat means no calls on mah cell phone tonight fellas unless you in the hospital on your death bed whispering your last few words. HAHA" Thomas rambled. I swear this dude gets bootie as much as I practice my drum and thats saying sumthing. Then of course Jayden dropped his two cents in.  
  
"Yo Tom, are you sure your daddy didn't pledge Que Psi Phi because you ain't nothing but a dog man, but I'm going to give your props bow wow partner." said Jay as he dapped Thomas, and they continued to tell each othe about theire many porno escapades. Thats when I noticed a girl talking to Mr. Wilson. She wasn't ugly. Matter of fact if I do say so myself shorty was kind of fine. She was about 5ft3 with an amazing body. Something that would have put beyonce to shame. She had this caramel colored skin with these green eyes and black hair that lingered to mid back. She had on these baggy black dickies with a red and black tank that read  
  
"If you stare any harded the ghetto will come out."  
  
"Ay, Tom look over there." I said,"have u seen her around here before?"  
  
"Dayum, she's sexy, no and trust I would have noticed something like dat. She must be new. Think she's here for band?"  
  
" If she is bet money that she is either going to join clarinets or the dance line"   
  
"Partner you are about to find out, because she coming over here." Jay said " Yo what if she wanna be drumline"  
  
"She can want all she want to but when it my drumline she better think again. Her sexy ass is not going to sway me to let any girl join my line. The only way of that happening is she better be off the chain and I mean so off that Imma have to weld her back on ya heard."  
  
"Don't worry, I am." said a female voice behind me.  
  
·´·.(·.¸(·.¸¸.·´)¸.·).·´·   
  
´¨·.¸¸..¸¸.·¨   
  
·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·  
  
Typical male ego. So this boy really thought that I couldn't play, I thought. I twirled my stick back into my back pocket. "What up though, my name is Talei Jaksson but u can call me T.J., and some of mah friends use to call me sticks." I said. I smirked and held out my hand.  
  
"Sup, my name is Daimon, D-nice for short, sticks eh? So how did you get the nick name sticks?" He said. He folded his arms and leaned onto the table as if it alone would hold him properly then he got this irritating smile.  
  
I pulled my sticks back out of my back pocket. "My last section leader gave me that name because I'm real nice on the snares and can stick. So I'm saying let's get this party started." I answered.  
  
"Alright then pink here goes a drum do your thing"he said and handed me a snare drum. I strapped up and positioned my hands. Then I counted off and started playing. I soon forgot i was even in the bandroom. My thoughts drifted off as if I were home playing in my old bandroom with all my friends. When I finished I opened my eyes only to see Daimon with this dismal look on his face and the rest of the band room in awe. He strapped up and looked at me with a determined look on his face and said "Follow me." with that he counted off.  
  
·´·.(·.¸(·.¸¸.·´)¸.·).·´·   
  
´¨·.¸¸..¸¸.·¨   
  
·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·   
  
How dare she, was all I could think as I counted off I noticed that everyone was now looking. Even Mr. Wilson had come outside his office to view waht was going on. I started off with a hard Kadience and made even more difficult as I played with sticking that I didn't even know I could do. As I finished I pointed the snare stick at her and whispered "Do it."  
  
She looked at me with a look of misbelief. Then to my surprise and everyone else's she did it. She played it exactly how I played quicker and though I hate to admit it better than I. She even took it one step further and added her piece with unbelievable sticking she was twirling the sticks so fast u barely even see as she played and at the end she twirled one stick and threw it up into the air and twirled the otherso that it was lateral and caught the other so that it was horizontal creating a cross. She then took off the drum and stuck her sticks in her back pocket. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear ever so lightly, " See you at band camp." and with that she walked out leaving a first impression I will never forget.   
  
So what did you think how did I do ? You did the 1st R now do the second. Holla back  
  
( A/N: At my school we have flag girls and dance girls instead of color guard and if u haven't notice the high school in my story is predominantly black. Not racist but the school I go to is prodominantly black because here in the south everything is still kind of segregated we just hide it very well.LOL) 


End file.
